1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a positive electrode paste and a manufacturing method therefor, and more particularly, to a positive electrode paste for a non-aqueous electrolyte secondary battery and a manufacturing method therefor.
2. Description of Related Art
A lithium-ion secondary battery is a non-aqueous electrolyte secondary battery which can be charged and discharged by causing lithium ions to migrate in a non-aqueous electrolyte between a positive electrode and a negative electrode which occlude and release lithium ions. In recent years, high-capacity lithium-ion secondary batteries have been mounted on electric vehicles (EVs) and plug-in hybrid vehicle (PHVs).
Each of the positive electrode and the negative electrode of such a lithium-ion secondary battery has a layered structure in which an active material layer is formed on a collector. The active material layer is formed by press working after an electrode paste (a positive electrode paste or a negative electrode paste), which includes, for example, an active material, a binder, and a solvent, is applied onto the collector and dried
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-253091 discloses a positive electrode paste including: a first binder which is made of a polymer including vinylidene fluoride as a component; and a second binder which is made of at least one material selected from the group consisting of a polyvinyl acetal and a derivative thereof.